officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4.4 (Bubby: Reboot)
Episode 4.4 is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Bubby: Reboot, and the 43rd episode overall. Plot 17 January 2019 CE: Just a month after her release from prison, Olivia seeks out company, having nobody and being homeless. Late at night, Olivia is ambushed by a group of thugs, led by Martha Rose, a fellow cat. Martha states that Olivia will make a good sacrifice for The Devil. 10 July 2045 CE: In the Inferno Dimension, Martha takes Lafonda, Clyde, and Joey to Olivia’s old castle. A male human, anonymous, meets them. He is young and attractive, but Lafonda informs her friends that he is probably a lot older and more powerful than he looks. The man knows Lafonda, although she clearly doesn’t recognise him. He and Martha reveal that they know about the Reboot Animal Dimension and are working on merging it with the original Animal Dimension. The man demands that everyone except Clyde be thrown in the dungeons. 18 January 2019 CE: Olivia is taken to the Inferno Dimension, and locked up. She calls Martha over and says that she would like to join their ‘little satanist’ group’. Martha is suspicious, but reluctantly frees her. Olivia states that she has used magic before, to kill, but no longer knows how to use it. Martha reveals that in order to learn magic, then Olivia must kill someone without it. They meet an imprisoned human male, locked up also. He is traumatised and innocent, unaware of the secrets beyond his world. He cries and begs to return home for his family. Olivia stabs him in the heart without mercy. Martha is impressed. 10 July 2045 CE: Clyde is left alone with the leader man and Martha. Martha asks him about Olivia’s whereabouts, clearly missing her friend. Clyde tells them reluctantly that they parted ways peacefully; she could be in any dimension now. The man then asks Clyde if Doccy is his father. Clyde’s silence gives away the answer. The man tells Martha to tie Clyde up, intending to perform a very intense interrogation. However, Clyde pushes Martha away with magic, and teleports to the dungeons. The man does not flinch or stop him. In the dungeons, Clyde appears before Lafonda, Joey, and Chance. Clyde is quick to free his friends and Lafonda opens a portal. Clyde hesitates, then frees Chance too. She coldly joins in their escape. 19 January 2019 CE: Olivia is practicing levitation when Martha confronts to tell her of a very important fact; their master, Kraaneia (The Devil) has an alignment with another powerful god, ‘The Second Master’. They are set out to combine all of the dimensions in their multiverse, which should gain them access to the rest of omniverse so they can rule over it. Martha explains that they once tried it before, long ago, and failed at the hands of the other gods, who made it so that someone close to The Second Master would stop him. Martha further reveals that said curse is activate now, and The Second Master cannot remember who he is; therefore, the current goal of Kraaneia and his followers are to break the curse and make The Second Master remember who he is. Olivia asks how; Martha reveals that they think they know how the curse was activated, and can reverse the effects by killing The Second Master’s son. 10 July 2045 CE: Lafonda, Clyde, Joey, and Chance return to the Reboot Animal Dimension, where Chance is locked up with Coco, Tammy, and Bianca, reuniting with them. Clyde informs Lafonda, Joey, Bubby, Doccy, JJ, Natasha, Bess, Smokey, Obee, Danny, and Kvinne that the mysterious man asked about Doccy. Lafonda suddenly has a realisation; she once worked for them and knows what they’re up to. Characters Main * Bubby Kristy * Doccy Zeus * Clyde Zeus * JJ Zeus * Joey Hepta * Lafonda Eppah Supporting * Natasha Ashem * Bess Tom Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 4) episodes